ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Gathering a Team
Summary Daniel, Wally, Kris and Terry spread out to gather a team to fight the final battle against Yobite and his robot army. Plot The episode starts on a distant planet, inside a tower, a figure stands over by a window, gazing over the alien civilization. The figure has a humanoid body but some parts of his body are robotic. Figure: Hmm...... (Then the figure suddenly receives a vision of Yobite commanding his droids to attack. Daniel takes a stance. The vision zooms in on the DNAtrix drawing closer and closer every second.) *gasps* The DNAtrix! Voice: Yes the DNAtrix, Genza! Genza spins around and is stricken by a claw. Genza realizes that Yobite is in front of him. Genza: YOBITE!!! What are you........*gaps* The vision! Yobite: Good job, Genza, you were always a very intelligent being. Genza: You are waging an intergalactic war! Yobite: I applaud you once again, starting with your pitiful planet! Genza: Hah! The jokes on you the barriers are up, your ships won't be able to surpass them. Yobite: They can't..... Suddenly ships start to appear in the sky. Genza: But how!? Yobite: You are a smart being you can figure it out. The ships start to bombard the ship with quasar energy rays evaporating the town and creating a crowd of panic. Robot Soldiers are beamed down and start to attack using diamond blasters. Yobite: Using Earth, I found huge diamond deposits and used those diamonds powered my army's diamond blasters. Genza: Call your army off, Yobite! Yobite: This will be the first stop, next stop Earth, not only to vaporize that pitiful planet but to defeat my greatest enemy.....DANIEL DEOXYRIBO! Genza: I must find the DNAtrix wielder. Suddenly Dr. Chronos teleports into the room. Genza: Chronos! Chronos: Don't worry I know where the DNAtrix wielder is right now! Yobite fires a laser from his diamond blaster. Chronos sprints towards Genza and teleports away with him. Theme Song Kris is flinging mana blasts at a floating alien. The alien's face is hidden with a mass of tentacles dodging her attacks easily. Kris: Hold still! Terry holds out her palms and makes an up motion, a giant rock hand emerges from the ground clutching the alien in its palm. Terry: I didn't think that was going to work! Kris: Alright! That was awesome! The two girls hi-five. The rock hand begins to shake and shatters the alien floating in mid air with blue eyes levitates and launches debris at the girls. Kris: Hold on! Kris raises a mana barrier the debris bouncing back at the alien, once again it dodges with little effort. Kris: This thing just won't stay still! Wally in metal forms sneak attacks the alien launching himself onto the creature punching it repeatedly. Wally: Yo! Daniel, can we get some help here! Daniel is shown fiddling with his watch. Daniel: Almost done...... Wally continues to punch the alien. Kris launches a mana disc that hits the alien. Daniel: Just a little longer! Wally throws another punch, but the alien uses its psychic powers to lift Wally into the air, Wally struggling to break free. Wally: Whoa! Kris is pushed back into the wall by its psychic energy, too. The two are dropped to the ground. Terry: Hey, ugly! The alien glances at Terry. Terry: Remember me!? Terry launches a barrage of boulders towards the alien which collides with the debris, the alien launched. Daniel: There done! Daniel slams the face plate of the DNAtrix down, transforming into Whirlwing. Whirlwing: Whirlwing! Alright! Whirlwing dashes toward the alien pecking at it repeatedly. The alien flinches and Whirlwing flaps his wings creating a tornado knocking it away. The alien fights back by its psychic powers to stop Whirlwing in mid flight. Whirlwing: *Squawk* Let go! Whirlwing pulls his wings in and pushes them out creating a burst of wind knocking the alien unconscious. Whirlwing lands and reverts. Daniel, helping Wally and Kris up: You guys alright? Wally: Yeah Kris: I'll live. Terry: Good job-AND WHY DID IT TAKE SO LONG TO TRANSFORM! Daniel: It's not my fault, the DNAtrix needed to recharge! Besides I needed a way to get here! Wally: Jogging. Kris: Bike. Terry: Mom's car? Wally and Kris stare at her in confusion. Terry: What his mom knows about his alien powers! Wally: Good point. Dr. Chronos appears next to Genza. Dr. Chronos: Hello children! Daniel: Who the heck are you? Dr. Chronos: Oh that's right.....you don't remember me. Wally: We never met you, you creepy dude! Chronos: Let me reintroduce myself, I am Dr. Chronos. Kris: Who's that next to you, Dr. Chronos? Chronos: Please just call me, Chronos. He is- Genza: I am Genza creator of the DNAtrix! Daniel: WHAT! You are the creator of my watch! (shows him the DNAtrix) Genza, surprised: How did you get this!? Wally: Come to think of it, how did you get the watch? Daniel: Long story. Terry: Try us we have time. Chronos: Actually. We do not. Yobite is waging his war. Daniel: It's starting. Genza: We need to be quick! I need you four to gather a team to defeat Yobite and his army. Daniel: Let's go! Genza: No! DNAtrix wielder I need you to stay! I need to unlock some new aliens for you! Wally: You heard the man let's get going! Wally, Kris, Terry and Chronos teleport away. End Scene Wally, Kris Terry and Chronos teleport into the abandoned town from Captured. Wally: Where are we? Chronos: Does this town remind you of anything? Kris: Oh yeah this is where we saved Rebecca! Rebecca is shown controlling her powers to move a boulder. Rebecca: Yes! Terry: Glad to see you have your powers under control! Rebecca: Whoa! Terry! You scared me! Where's Daniel? Kris: He's busy right now. Rebecca: What's up. Wally: We need your help. Rebecca: For what? Episode ends and resumes Rebecca: So basically because that Yobite guy from before is starting a war. Terry: So can you help us? Rebecca: Yeah! Daniel is drinking a slushie. Daniel: So are you gonna give me the new aliens? Genza: Wait I'll give you the codes when everyone is gathered. Meanwhile..... The five teleport into a prison. Electrician: Who ya' seein'! Kris, sighs: We're here to see Matt..... The five are outside of Matt's prison cell. Matt: Ah, Kris Manareece. You missed me haven't you. Wally: Shaddup! We have more important stuff to deal with! The episode resumes ''' Matt: Why should I help you!? Kris: Because the end of Earth is on the line. Matt: Fine. The six teleport and Daniel stares at the entire team. Rebecca: Hey Daniel! Daniel: 'Sup Rebecca! And.......what is Matt doing here? Kris: He's helping us. Chronos: I have to get a few friends. Chronos teleports away. Daniel: Time to go, guys. I know where the war is starting. Genza: I can teleport you there. Genza pulls out a teleporter device and they teleport away. The entire team is back in the abandoned town. Rebecca: There's nothing here. A vibration is felt and multiple ships appear. Diamond portals shoot up. Daniel: Whoa. Yobite's soldiers appear and Yobite steps out in front. Yobite: Daniel Deoxyribo...... Daniel: Yobite...... Phil swings next to Yobite. Phil: Hello. Daniel: It starts here and now! Genza: Wait a second. Genza grabs the DNAtrix and taps in a code. DNAtrix: New DNA samples obtained. Daniel: Awesome! Daniel transforms into Stone Edge. Stone Edge: Stone Edge! It starts here and now! Everyone gets into a battle stance. The team charges toward Yobite's soldiers. '''To Be Continued Credits Characters Daniel Deoxyribo Wally Dokio Kris Manareece Terry Quake Dr. Chronos Genza (First Appearance) Rebecca Matt Villains Yobite * Yobite's soldiers * Phil the Mushroom Floating Alien (First Appearance) Aliens Used Whirlwing Stone Edge (cameo) Trivia * The war begins. * The team doesn't remember Chronos because of time being rewritten after they met him.